Playing with your food
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: Something that would make the wraith creepier.


The Jumper landed in the bay and Mckay stumbled out, Teyla reached for his arm but he flinched away,"Don't touch me!" He exclaimed.

Ronon and Sheppard shared a concerned look as Teyla held her hands up in surrender,"I apologise Rodney."

Mckay didn't say anything,"Alright let's head to the infirmary." Sheppard said as he headed out of the jumper.

They entered the infirmary, Mckay making a beeline for the nearest bed. Carson came over as his team hovered, looking worried. Mckay hadn't said anything on the way over and was looking a little pale.

"What have we here then?" Carson asked, he reached for Mckay only to have him flinch away. "Rodney?" Carson asked looking concerned, when Mckay didn't reply he turned to his team.

Sheppard shrugged,"He had a close one with a wraith today, we only just got there as the wraith was about to feed."

"That has happened before and he has never reacted like this." Teyla pointed out, studying Mckay who was fidgeting on the bed.

"He won't let anyone touch him." Ronon added in a low rumble.

"Mouthwash."Mckay suddenly said, they looked at him in confusion no one moving,"Mouthwash, Mouthwash." He demanded.

Carson hurried into the bathroom and dashed back with a bottle of mouthwash. He handed it over to Mckay who promptly uncapped it, swilling some around his mouth before spitting it out into a nearby basin

"Better?" Carson asked as his team watch. Mckay shook his head and started downing the bottle.

Sheppard ripped the bottle out of his hands," What the hell has gotten into you?"

Mckay scowled at him,"I need a shower." He announced untying his shoe laces, looking about ready to crawl out of his skin.

"Not until you tell us what the hell is wrong with ye?"Carson said blocking his way as Mckay stood from the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" He repeated, pulling off his jacket," What's wrong with me is that I managed to find the one wraith in the whole fucking galaxy who likes to play with it's food. I might be bi but I'm not that bi." Mckay nearly yelled.

There was a moment of complete stunned silence before Carson handed him a pair of scrubs and stepped aside,"Thank you." Mckay said actually looking exceptionally grateful as he all but ran toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Carson stared at the remainder of Sheppard's team,"Holy crap." He muttered, looking disgusted at the very thought.

"I-I did not know wraith did such a thing." Teyla said finding it hard to maintain her usual serene composure.

"We need to find out how much 'playing' the wraith did." Ronon said looking about ready to beat the crap out of something.

Sheppard nodded,"You-you don't think.." he couldn't finish his sentence.

Ronon shrugged,"I didn't think they did anything at all until today. We have no idea how far the wraith got before we arrived."

"Right we'll ask him when he gets out. Which will be any minute because I'm going to get him in a minute." Carson said looking like he was dreading the prospect.

"Should we not leave him until he feels clean?" Teyla asked.

Carson shook his head,"He looked about ready to crawl out of his skin. He probably won't even feel clean if he rubs himself raw, but he'll try."

Teyla nodded her understanding. They stood in silence for another five minutes before Carson banged on the door,"Rodney, times up. Get out the shower or I'm coming in there."

They heard the shower shut of and 2 minutes later Mckay stepped out wearing the red scrubs.

"Alright, park it on the bed." Carson instructed. Once Mckay was seated on the bed, they all moved to stand in front of him.

"Now Rodney." Carson said gently,"We-we need to know if the wraith..."He paused taking a deep breath,"If the wraith..er.."

He couldn't say it, luckily Mckay cottoned on,"Nonono, it didn't get anywhere near that far. It-It just touch my chest while it stroked my arm and then...and then."

"It's ok Rodney." Carson said softly, stopping himself reaching out to comfort the man.

"It kissed me." Rodney told them with a shudder,"I was so surprised, I-I gasped and then it's tongue was in my mouth. It tasted like death." Mckay looked down,"God I am acting like such a girl." he muttered.

"No your not Rodney."Sheppard said firmly,"It was a wraith. Anyone of us would have reacted the same way."

Mckay head shot up,"Really?"

They all nodded even Ronon who added,"I'm surprised you didn't throw up."

"Considering what happened, you are handling it remarkably well."Teyla assured him,"I would not wish that on anyone."

Mckay nodded, looking a little reassured,"I don't suppose there's a chance the whole of Atlantis doesn't know about this by now."

"Sorry, lad. I think Chuck has already got a hold of it and you know what he's like." Carson said, trying to remember not to touch him.

Mckay nodded," Can I go to my quarters?" He asked needing a place to think.

"Unless you're injured in any other way." Mckay shook his head,"Then ye free to go but I want you to see Heightmeyer and soon." Carson told him as Mckay stood up and headed towards the door.

It was three days later and Ronon and Teyla had beat some sense into a select few marines.

Rodney was getting better, he had seen Heightmeyer and was now allowing people to touch him even if he still had a thing about people going near his chest of right arm.

Sheppard entered Mckay's quarters without invitation to find him sat at his desk, his hair wet.

"Mckay." Sheppard said, startling Rodney as he locked the door behind him.

"For gods sake warn a man Sheppard." Mckay complained as he turned to face Sheppard not leaving his seat."What do you want?"

"I've come to talk to you." Sheppard said deciding to cut to the chase.

Mckay looked at him as if he were mental,"You don't talk, at least not talk talk."

"I do when it's important."Sheppard said a little defensively as he stood in front of him.

"Ok." Rodney said preparing himself."Talk."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you are still taking at least three showers a day, you won't let anyone touch your chest or right arm and you are constantly sucking mints and using mouthwash, yes?" Sheppard said determindly.

Mckay sat quiet for a moment,"I know it's stupid, I just can't get the taste out of my mouth or the feel of it-him of me." Mckay said looking at the ground.

"It's only stupid that you think it's stupid." Sheppard said confidently,"And I think I have a solution."

Mckay looked up, his eyes wide and hopeful,"You do?"

"It might not work but it's worth a try so stand up." Sheppard ordered,even as he pulled Mckay out of his chair.

"Now what?" Mckay asked.

"Well first I need to tell you that this isn't because you're bi, which, totally ok with."Sheppard informed him. Mckay looked a litle relieved and confused as Sheppard continued,"It's also not because I have feelings for you. This is because you are my best friend and I really think it will help you."

"Ooook." Mckay said, trusting Sheppard knew what he was doing.

"Right." Sheppard steeled himself,"Go with me on this." Mckay nodded as Sheppard leaned in and kissed him.

Mckay was completely unresponsive for a moment before kissing back. Sheppard worked a hand under Mckay's shirt moving slowly up and across his chest as Mckay placed a hand on the back of Sheppards neck. Sheppard's other hand started to stroke his right arm as his tongue swept into Rodney's mouth, burning away any trace of death and leaving only life. Sheppard wasn't cold but warm and...oddly friendly completely the opposite of the wraith.

They parted panting a little. Sheppard removed his hand from Mckay's chest and arm,"Better?" he asked, hoping he hadn't made things worse.

Mckay thought for a moment,"Actually yes." He looked surprised at the fact that he no longer felt like crawling out of his skin and he no longer tasted death. Sheppard shot him a pleased look as he stepped back,"Good. You coming to movie night?" He asked

Mckay nodded,"Yeah but you better have popcorn."

Sheppard shot him a grin," See you then."

"John." Mckay said causing Sheppard to stop in the doorway, he turned around,"Thanks."

Sheppard smiled before leaving.

The End

A/N This isn't mean't as a ship or slash but could be seen as it but if I had a friend that needed kissing to help them, I'd do it. The idea about wraith playing with their food came from a day dream and it got mew thinking.


End file.
